Mother Nature
by Kit Of Yaoi
Summary: There is one person to come before the battle, she can scare people when she wants too. Her is called Mother Nature, her power is put into a family and passed down to the first born girl. Fury had someone sent to her and here is the story. Stony SteveXTony ThorXOFC, IS BEING BETAED RIGHT NOW BY Halcyon Electric.
1. Chapter 1

Waking up to dang on my door was so not how I like to wake the sun is not even up. I get up and look to down to see what I am wearing, running with lions last night was fun but sometimes I forget to change into night clothes after. I was wear my midnight blue night dress that has a slit but to my mid-thighs. "Yup I am dress." I slam open my door, and glare at the person in front of me. "Oh, it you. What does Furry want now?"

"I am sorry to wake you up Miss Earth but Fury needs your help." I glare at the man in front of me.

"Give me ten minutes and you are going in my forest well I change." I slam the door shut. "I hate waking up before the sun is up." I live a forest that thanks to SHEILD is owned by me and the animals everything but my house is natural done from the earth. I think it helps that my powers scare people to death sometimes. I grin has I remember meet Fury for the first time that he almost pee himself, he will never say did though.

I change into green dress that stops at my mid-thigh, and pull on my boots that go up to my knees. Pack all the clothes I well need, and then go outside to see the man who is picking me up crowd by all the night animals.

"Leave him alone guys he is already scare shut less." The animals leave him and me. "Let go the sooner I get back here the better."

I follow him to ship and fall asleep on my bag.

When I wake up I glare at the hand, heading for my head. "I would not do that." The sun has just raised and we are Fury's baby.

He was going to lead me but I wave him off, "Just take my bag to my room, I know my way around.

I walk to Furry's meeting room just have I heard, "There is one more person you should meet, her name is…"

I open the door, "I can do that myself Fur do not worry, next time try to remember I wake up with the sun and not by people." I see him trying to keep his cool. "I am Nature, one of few people that get away with make fun of this guy." I point at Fury, who is still trying to keep his cool.

I look around at the table, I stop when I see a man that I still pissed at. I send a wave of water at him, "YOU, I hate you. Mister I want to blow up the earth. YOU own me so much for keep the air clean and the earth from all your stupid mistakes." I was talking to Tony Stark.

He looks very taken back, "I was like that but not anymore," He stands up with his hands table, "Who do you think you are?"

"I am know has Mother Nature, because I control, Air," I start to make the air and the room less breathable and all but me and Thor are starting to have trouble breathing. I release my control of the room and it goes back to normal. "Fire," I send wave of fire to Tony and stop just before his nose and release it and just blows away, "Water," I pull the water out of the cups and it start to spin in circle. Tony backs up has it get close to him before I just put it back in cups, "Earth," I put my hand up and point at Tony. He moves out of my way, and I just smirk. "I was helping the planet that Fur here forgets to take care of." I point to a small rose bush. "Know that you release who you pissed off before, I can say thank you for fixing all your mistakes." I smile at Tony, "I forgive you."

He relaxes a little, but still has fear in him. I look at the person, "You were my play toy for a little while, CA."

"Play toy?" Tony asked me has he looked at Steve with me.

"Yes I froze him," Everyone look at me crazy but Fury. "I am over 100 years old, but I look 24 yes I know I get it from my mother. I will tell you all later. Anyway, I froze him and hide him from your father Tony. Till Fury here made me a deal, I get my forest, and earth gets Steve back." Tony looked pissed at me but stayed still, "Sorry Tony but it was future of the earth and you got to become Iron Man, so you should thank me."

I look at Bruce, "You I have to stay are the coolest person, I have heard about. The only wrong is that you have not joined with the Hulk yet. When you do you two well become unstoppable."

"Join with the Hulk. How can I do that?" Bruce asked me calmly and shyly

"You will learn in time." I said back motherly.

I look over at Tasha, "You and me, have to the most fear women on this plant." I said smirking at her.

"We are, are we," She smirked back.

I look over at Thor, and I walk over to him and stand in front of him, "Thank you for protecting my plant." I stand up on my toes and give him a kiss on the check.

He blushes a little, "Your welcome,"

I step back, and look at Fury. "Alright so why we all here and we is Clint, he owns me cherries and white chocolate."

"He got napped and we need him back. We have the person who napped him, and you can go talk and look at him if you want." I nodded and leave the room, with Thor following me.

"Who is he?" I asked I head down to drop room/ cage.

"He is my brother, Loki" I place my hand on his arm to stop him.

"I am sorry," I give him another kiss on the cheek and head into the cage room. I walk and stand in front of the cage. "You look nothing like your brother."

He looks at me, "You must be Mother Nature. I heard of your mother. She fall in love with a human, had you and be mortally, didn't she. The only things you have from her. Is her body shape and eyes."

I smirk at him, and glare with my ice white eyes. I am only 5 feet and 4 inches tall but I scare people when I want but that is not what I want. "You do not know much about me then; if that is all you know about me." I run my fingers through my mid-back length black as night without the moon hair. I turn in leave, and stop before I run into Thor's chest, "Your brother is still planning something because he is trying to get to me."

"I have being trying to tell them that. Does he really look nothing me?"

I smile up at him, "Yes you two look nothing a like." I turn and walk trying to think of where Steve might be, "The lab," I said out loud. Thor give a look but followed me to the lab, I just heard Tony trying to show off Steve when I opened the door. "Are you done trying to show off to Steve, Tony? I need Steve."

"I am not show off to Steve." Tony is trying not look like child having his toy taken away.

"Yes you are," I said back, taken Steve's arm. Tasha has just walked in, when Tony grads his other arm.

"His going after the Hulk," I roll my eyes of course he is. I look at Bruce.

"He won't get Hulk because Bruce can hold himself. The only thing we need to worry about how he trying to get him." Bruce looked grateful for that; I smile at him, "Your welcome." Just has a finish something blows up and we fall down. I end up sliding down somewhere with Tasha and Bruce and black out.

When I come too, Tasha is talking to Bruce, who I see is trying Hulk. I push the log off me gently and start to hum melodies. Its clams him down, I push the log off Tasha; I keep humming. I walk up to him has Tasha walks off or more like limps off. "I am right here; I am not scared of you. I will never hurt Bruce." He is still in between. I hear another explosion and he is full Hulk now and he is taken off somewhere, "Dang but at least the Hulk likes me, and does not fear me."

I take off to explosion knowing that Hulk won't do anything bad has long has does not sense that anyone will hurt Bruce, I hope. When I get to Cage room I see the man who got me is shot and that Loki is taking off on a plane but no Clint in. I run over to the men, and starts heal him. It takes a lot out of me to heal some then it does attacking. When the wound is mostly healed, I start to feel weak. I really need to start eating more. When I done healing him. I stand up and look down at the earth; I see something green falling to the ground. " Oh no," Some nurse and doctors comes in has I close the hatch. I let them take care of him, has I head in the area that I think Tasha should be.

I am right, has I see Clint with her, and he is asleep. "We lost Hulk, did we loss anyone else,"

"Thor, he was last hear in the Cage." He most of headed to his brother.

"What blow up?"

"The engine that holds us up," That where Tony and Steve head to keep us up.

"I am going to see how Tony and Steve are then. Do what you do with that one," I point to Clint before leaving.

I hope Thor is safe. I would miss him if something bad happened.


	2. Chapter 2

Kit: Not betaed yet, I think I have a beta, not really sure. Any I could not keep this chapter just to myself.

I forget to tell everyone this, in my hurry to get it out in the last chapter. I own nothing but Nature Earth, she is my idea. If I owned Avengers, Steve and Tony would be kissing a lot, and it would of have not ended how it did.

* * *

When I got into the meeting room, it was just Steve, Tony and I. Fury left us to do what we think is right. We already agree that Loki was heading to Tony's tower in New York. "Okay, Tony is heading to his Tower to get a new suit. Steve and I are going to get Tasha and Clint. Then we have to a plane, and meet Tony at tower. Top it all off, Tony on his way to New York has connect Bruce and Thor." I asked them and they nodded their heads. "No, Tony will get Bruce and I will get Thor. It is easier." Tony gives me a headpiece, and we spilt up. "Wait do not you two need kiss and hug or something." I said before running off, laughing leave them behind.

When I got to the room that Tasha and Clint are in I head behind Clint, "What you do?"

"Quiet," I slap his back gently. I would hate myself to hurt him.

"Alright who can fly a plane, and where is Nature?" Steve came to the door, with a blush on his cheeks.

I stepped out from behind Clint, "You two really did kiss. Pay up Clint, I told you my gift is never wrong." I can see bonds between people, the bond between two people I can see are bonds that lead people to "soul mate" I like to call them destiny one. I get lucky sometimes and I can see people who are destined for more than one person. I get a laugh out of movies sometimes because I can see bonds go all over the place on them.

Clint gives me thirty dollars, and said something about cheating. "I can fly a plane." Steve and I followed Clint and Tasha.

"What is your gift, besides the one you told us about?" I smirk at him.

"I can see bonds between people. I can see who you are destined to be with." I looked in forward, "You and Tony are to be." I started to giggle and skip after Clint and Tasha on too the plane. I had to go back on and pull Steve on to the plane, let me tell you I wish I had my mother's gift for strength. Steve weights a lot, that or he scared of a plane.

When Steve came out of whatever his stock, he was easier to pull on to the plane. After five minutes, I final through to Thor, "Final Thor you had me scared," I said to him in relief. I smack Clint shoulder because I could not hit his head.

"Do not worry about me, dear." He said back to me sweetly.

"Meet us near Tony's Tower, do you know where that is."

"In the city, they call New York, right."

"Yes, see you when you get there."

"Yes, see you when I get there."

I smack Clint on his shoulder again, "This is why I am not tell you who your mate is."

"Because I am too immature," I smirk at him, and he smirk back "I have heard it to many times."

"Yes you have and it is still true," I look out the window, "This is going to be fun, look at the mess. Tony must have started the party without us."

Tasha looks at Clint and me, "Just how do you two know each other again?" She asked sounded a little jealous but her love was someone else by someone else I am someone back on Fury's baby down on the watch deck.

I look at Clint, "You never told her,"

He shrugged, "Never came up but the quick story is, I grow up with bed time stories about the Earth girls. When I was sixteen I left to find one. I found Nature, after a year of looking; in of all places Germany in one of the forest, I do not remember the name. I made a deal with her, and we have known each other every sense."

"Yup, and the deals was he keep me a secret, and I teach him some fight stills, and help him a little on target shooting. I helped very little, and I do mean little." I do mean little, all I did was help him listen for some targets everything else was him.

When we came closer to Tony's tower, he was just flying back up, and Tasha was shooting at Loki but got shoot at what I am think are walking monkeys. I wrapped myself around Steve because he is the stable thing I could grad when we start to crash landing.

"Okay well that could have been funnier," I said, as I jumped down from Steve and he kicked the door down. We walked out, and look at the mess Loki made, "Lots of monkeys."

"I will get the police to get all the people out of here and block them out, you three fights the "monkeys"." Steve said as he took off to deal with the police.

I shot a fire ball at a monkey behind Clint, "He could have taken one of us for back up." I said as I rolled my eyes. I jump on top of car and kept shooting fire balls at monkeys has they kept getting closer to me, and I kept an eye on Tasha and Clint back if one them got to close for my liking. By time Steve got back, Tony had gotten a lot of the monkeys of the higher building. I look up when I heard Tony said, "Shit,"

"No kidding, Tasha and Clint I am helping Tony." I take off into the sky to help Tony. I meet up with them has we take off with giant worm on use, "We need plan besides running away Tony." I shot a wave of fire at it when I turned around.

"I am thinking and so is JARVIS."

"While think faster, if this thing gets any closer one of us has to blast our way out. Wait." We look at each other, and did quickly again with ours hand, "Dang." I fly out the worm and went in, I started to heat up all over me, and through fire out of my body when I reach the middle of it. When I came out of the worm, Thor had showed, up and so did Bruce. "It a lot worst inside then it is on the outside of it."


	3. Chapter 3

Kit: this might be the last Chapter but I think I might have another idea for another chapter.

I still need a beta!

* * *

I ran into Thor chest, and cuddle into it, "Missed you." I know, I know. Way too soon but I really did miss.

He laugh sounded like thunder in my arms has his arms wrapped around me, "Missed you too, dear." I smiled into his chest.

Of course no one but Tony, would open his mouth and laugh. I turned to him, and glare. "Alright Cap what is the plan know that we are together." I said smiling at Steve that shut Tony up.

He told everyone what to do, when I looked over at Hulk, I realize something, and grinned, "Nice to know you two are joined now has one, have fun." I took off with Tony into the sky. I ended up setting over fifty monkeys on fire in ten minutes, "These things keep coming," I had on my tail, and I head too Clint, "Clint help this thing is on my ass," I fly by him and shots it down for me.

I land next to him, and shot a few down with my fire balls, I like my job fried has many monkeys has I can, the only thing wrong is my magic is slow fading, I'm at 65% left.

Clint looked at me, "How much left?"

"65," I said back to him, looked has Tasha came by and I took off after making a few more arrows from my earth power for him.

I take off to help Tony again, we flying worm on his ass, I shot fires all at it to get its attention, "Got you," it flies at me, and I am once again it is stomach, I fire myself up again, "Boom," it is falling to ground and I fly out of its tail, "Dang, that took a lot more than I thought," I look at Tony, who looks at me, I hear that Hulk needs help, "Go help him, then help Steve,"

I fly up then free fall; my goddess power came into full power. I do not look human anymore. When I look my eyes, I fly back up, and I feel more powerful. My whole look changes, my hair is longer, and white. My eyes are a warm brown, and my skin is softer. I am wearing a goddess dress that is flowing are my body, it is white and see through is some areas but it still covers my important areas.

I am flying, through the air and fire balls more than I did before, in ten minutes I have kill 200 of them and stilling going. I hear a crash and realize the Clint is now out. I see Steve, Thor, and Hulk getting tried. I look up at Tony, and that is coasting but he takes off out of the island. I something is heading this way. I keeping fire balls to keep but they are heading to the tower. The numbers are getting smaller. I so I just head with them, killing them off along the way.

When I hear Tasha say she can close it but Tony says to stop, I look up to see what he is carrying, I speed my flying and help. "I am not letting you carry this alone," We get into the hole, and I all I hear is Tony. It is starting to close, from the leak of air I am faint and fry fall out along with Tony.

When I feel the air coming back into my lungs, open my eyes just before I smack into a building and pull up but I see the Hulk catch Tony, I fly to ground, and land next to Thor. Tony is not breathing; I cannot do anything for the dead. I feel eyes on me, and turn to see Thor looking at me, "Yes it's still me Nature Earth or Mother Nature." I say to him but I cover my ears, just has Hulk screams.

Tony takes a deep breath and starts to cough, I sob in relief, when I see him breath.

"No kissed me right," I smirk and push Steve at him, and they end up kissing.

"Just Steve," I say.

Steve gets off Tony blushing, "I do not mind Steve kissing me but we need three days off." Tony says.

"I agree, and we can stay in my forest, I have a lots of guest house that are never used. Best part no cell serves but I do have TV and Internet. Big part SHEILD cannot come near my forest for a week after I do something for them."

"That sounds good," Tony says grinning happily.

"We can do but we still have something to do," We all look at him. He points to the tower, "Loki,"

"OH," I said. Hulk helps Tony up, has I fly off to get Clint, "Hey Clint," He look at me for a minute in a daze.

"I have seen you like that form in years," I giggle, has I wrap my arms around him, and he wraps is arms around me, I has taken off to tower and the level that Loki was last seen on. I land on the land pad. We un-wrap ourselves from each other, and walking to where see Tasha and Loki, I make Clint an arrow, and give it to him.

The others come, and we hear a moan from Loki, has we form a half circle in front of him, we all point one of weapons at him, me I form a fire ball, and point it at his heart.

He gives up easily, I deform after into my human form, feeling all the power leave me, and I am going to be human for the next 48 hours before, am back at least 50%.

Two days later, Loki is sent back with Thor to their word, but not before Thor kisses me, in front of everyone. That one kiss turns into a three minute make out. I push me away, "Promise to meet me at my forest tomorrow night at the least,"

"I promise my dear," he says back has he and Loki leave.

We all head different to make SHEILD believe that we are all over of the world, but we all heading to my forest land.

I get there first and clean up all of my guest houses, Tony and Bruce show up first, I give Bruce my plant cover house, "This should give you something to work on, for any science, and it is really clamming I thought you might like it."

Bruce nods his head before going into the house; they are more like update to cabins, with a bedroom, bathroom, small kitchen, and small living area.

I show Tony to lager one then Bruce's, "Because this is for you and Steve, I am give you this one, it is not update yet, so you can work your mind on how to update it, and it basic enough for Steve to learn, while you update it." Just as I said that Steve shows up. I run over to him and hug him. I drag him over to his and Tony's cabin, telling him the same thing.

My little area of the forest is six cabins, with a lake in the middle. This little area is my vacation area that used to belong to my family before they all pasted away. The cabins are splint, in the middle by a fire pit.

Each cabin has its own character.

Tasha and Clint show up next, I show Tasha to the cozy cabin everything is cozy in. It is small, but comfortable, I would live in that one but I had to think but Thor has while.

Clint got the one that has target practice area right in the back of. There is also a apple tree behind it, so I would just ask Clint to shot me an apple when I want one, is cabin is next to mine and Thor's . I also give Clint the one that has work out area, in it. I posted a tree next the fire pit what each cabin has if need to doing something else.

My and Thor's cabin, update enough for me but is low tech enough for me to able to teach Thor, everything with bonus of it having a library in it. I am next to fire pit lying out on fold out chair, getting so sun, when I heard someone walking to me, I look up and see Thor, who kiss me before I can sit up, "I missed you."


	4. AN

I have a beta, Halcyon Electric, for now. We will see how long I can keep this one.

Right now, Haly is working on Mother Nature, it is the shorts one.

After Haly is done with that, Haly will work on Cat. Cat is at the point where I am updating everyday, that is a first for me. Guess I really like supernatural, must be Dean, Sam or Castiel.


End file.
